The present invention relates to communication with an external source application.
Adobe® portable document format (PDF) is a file format that captures all the elements of a printed document as an electronic image that one can view, navigate, print, or forward. PDF files are generated using Adobe® Reader®, Acrobat® Capture, or similar products from Adobe Corporation. Adobe® Reader® is an application that is used to view PDF files. The Adobe® Reader® is free and can be used as a plug-in with a Web browser, such as Mozilla Firefox, or started by itself.
With the growing usage of portable document format readers such as the free Adobe® Reader®, application developers seek to-selectively allow communication between a document viewed using a reader application and a source application.